Tales of the Sky
by Green Feather
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Sora and Roxas (and sometimes Vanitas and Ventus, too). Five: kisses for everybody.
1. Weather

I seem to have a bunch of random short stories lying around, and I figured I might as well share them. This will be a collection of stories featuring mostly Sora and Roxas, with the occasional appearance of Ventus and Vanitas, of varying rating and genre, so expect to see anything from romance to horror (rating and warnings will be at the top of each chapter). Everything will be un-beta'd.

* * *

**Characters/Pairings:** Sora/Roxas

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** AU

**A/N:** Short and sweet, I guess. This is based on a prompt table from the 5-times community over at LiveJournal.

* * *

1) sunshine

The sun is shining bright on the playground the first time they meet. It's not a proper meeting, though, Roxas simply noticed the laughing brunet playing by the swings and he's immediately mesmerized by how energetic the kid is. He's running, jumping, screaming and laughing all at once, and he seems to glow as much as the sun.

Roxas isn't a sociable kid, so he just gets closer to the other trying his best not to be noticed. Sitting behind a bush, he spends the rest of the afternoon staring at him, memorizing every detail he can see from where he's hiding. If there is one thing Roxas thinks he won't be able to ever forget, it's the kid's amazing blue eyes.

He's sad when he sees the brunet leave the playground, but as he gets up from his hiding spot and realizes how much his legs ache, Roxas closes his eyes and wishes this won't be their only meeting.

2) rain

Roxas curses under his breath as he checks his phone for the third time in five minutes and realizes how late his brother is. It's raining way too much, and his clothes are soaked enough it feels like they're glued to his skin, making him feel even more wet and cold than he already is. He tries to adjust his hoodie, but the thing is practically one with his hair right now, and all he accomplishes is to look even more like a drowned cat.

He wants to curse louder when a guy almost runs into him, but before the words can leave his mouth something hits him, knocking him down and falling on top of him. It's a guy with a mop of wet brown hair, and as much as Roxas wants to yell at him every profanity he knows, his throat dries up completely the instant the other gets up, helping him do the same. Those bright blue eyes staring at him remind him of sun and laughter, and all he can do now is whisper "It's you.".

While he tries to regain control of his body, which refuses to move a single inch from where he's standing, he hears someone shout "Sora!" from somewhere behind him, and the guy, Sora, runs away after smiling apologetically at him.

Repeating the name in his mind in an infinite loop, Roxas is suddenly glad his brother is late picking him up.

3) snow

The snow is slowly gathering on the ground, but all Roxas can do is keep looking at the sky, excited at seeing for the first time in his life the tiny delicate snowflakes fall one after the other. Snow was more than rare in Twilight Town, so he stands there in the school's garden as the cold air makes his cheeks turn red.

"Roxas! You're going to get sick!" Sora comes running and tackles him, worried expression on his face. Roxas just huffs, not minding at all the closeness. "Seriously, you can't stay out like this." He finds himself with a scarf around his neck, and as he turns to face his friend he finds himself remembering the first day of high school, no more than a few months before, when he found out he was in the same class as Sora.

"Do you mind explaining me how we're going to go back inside now that you wrapped me in your scarf? Your scarf you're still wearing as well?" Sora smiles and Roxas' cheeks get a little bit more red. "We'll just have to stay really close!"

4) fog

They're walking home from school, and the fog all around them is so thick they have trouble seeing each other, much less the street the street they're walking on. Roxas thinks that it's the perfect chance for what he wants to tell Sora, because he would get too embarrassed if Sora was staring at him with his big blue eyes, and he doesn't want to screw this up. So he grabs Sora's hand and keeps walking "Hey, Sora..." "Yes?" "I wanted to tell you something."

It's probably the serious tone that makes Sora stop walking, almost making him fall because of their intertwined hands, and suddenly Roxas is afraid of how all this will end. Whatever Sora's reply will, he knows that their friendship won't suffer from it, but it might still hurt.

"I... I really like you, Sora. Would you go out with me on a proper date?" He stares expectantly at Sora, fog making it hard to understand what the other boy might be thinking.

"Geez, Roxas, you had me scared there. I thought you were going to give me bad news or something." Sora holds his hand a little tighter now. "Of course I would like to go out with you!"

5) overcast

Roxas is nervous. Really, really nervous. He adjusts the collar of his shirt for what might have been the tenth time in the last minute, causing his brother to huff at him in frustration from his side. "Roxas, seriously, relax." He gives him an incredulous look and then looks up at the sky. "You can't tell me I'm not supposed to be nervous on this day."

The sky is completely hidden by the clouds, which makes him even more nervous. He really wanted today to be sunny, like the day he first saw Sora on that playground, many years ago. He looks down to make sure his tie is perfectly in place and then sneaks a glace behind him when he hears steps coming closer. Roxas' breath catches in his throat when he sees Sora coming towards him, wearing a white suit that matches his own and looking even more nervous than him.

The ceremony proceeds without a hitch, and by the end neither Roxas or Sora are nervous anymore. They exchange vows and wear their rings, smiling at each other.

"I do."

"I do."


	2. Holding hands

**Characters/Pairings:** Sora/Roxas

**Rating:** K

**A/N:** This is for day one of the "30 day OTP challenge", and the prompt is "holding hands". I probably won't post all of these here, since some of them will end up being really short, while others I will try to fill with fanart instead.

* * *

The hardest part wasn't the fact that he was theoretically in love with himself (but they were so different), or that there was no way to explain it to his friends without looking crazy (they couldn't expect anybody to be completely sane after all he's been through), or even that they couldn't meet when they wanted (even if they were always together). The hardest part was the fact that even when everything was quiet and Sora could take a break from fighting, daring to wander around whatever world they were in, relaxing and giving Roxas the chance to manifest besides him (as nothing more than a see-through figure), he could not touch him.

As much as Sora wanted to hold, hug, kiss Roxas, and as much Roxas wished the same, it was impossible for them. Roxas was very much real, living inside Sora's heart and being always there for him, but "real" and "concrete" weren't synonyms for them, and anything more than talking just wasn't bound to happen.

When they had discovered a way to give Roxas back his own body, the two spent hours upon hours fantasizing about all the things they would have been finally able to do. They were a bit nervous, but nobody could blame them for it.

The process ended up being quick and painless. Sora and Roxas found themselves staring at each other for endless minutes, unable to say or do anything, too scared to break the spell of silence and find out it was all just a dream.

In the end it was Sora who acted first, grabbing Roxas' hands, holding them and intertwining their fingers together. He gasped as he did so, a smile spreading on his lips and reaching his eyes. He looked so happy that Roxas couldn't help but do the same, smiling and softly squeezing his hands to prove both of them that yes, this was real.


	3. Cuddling somewhere

**Characters/Pairings:** Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus in all combinations

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** AU, incest innuendos

**A/N:** Day two of the "30 day OTP challenge", prompt is "cuddling somewhere".

* * *

"Hey, Ven, I'm gonna borrow your sheets."

"Yeah, sure." Ventus barely acknowledged his younger brother, too absorbed in his studies to actually process what had just happened.

Luckily for him, Vanitas entered the bedroom right then, carrying a soda in each hand. He didn't stop it from happening, but he watched with an amused grin and then proceeded to point it out.

"You do realize that Sora just stole everything from your bed, exception made only for the mattress itself, right? He even took your pillow."

Ventus stopped his hand mid-air as he was ready to grab the soda can.

"_What_?" a soft thump resounded in the room "Hey! Why did you let it fall?"

"I thought you had grabbed it already." Vanitas commented uninterested, opening his own drink "You actually told Sora he could take your stuff, but you probably didn't even realize it."

"It's not my fault I need to put all my attention into studying for that stupid test." he huffed.

"Actually, it is. You spent every afternoon of this week hanging out with those losers of your friends, unlike me who studied everything at a nice pace."

"Unlike you, I do have friends and I like to hang out with them." he spat back.

As Ventus bowed down to pick up the can, Vanitas kicked it away, making sure to hit his hand in the process.

"Fuck you, Vanitas."

"I wouldn't mind, but someone is too busy studying today."

Ventus chased the soda around the room, finally managing to get it into his hands and got up, kicking his sibling in the shin as hard as possible as payback. But Vanitas stream of curses got covered by the sound of falling chairs downstairs.

"What's Sora doing down there?" asked Ventus uncertainly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it." he whined massaging his leg "Wait, actually you probably would. This doesn't even fall under "weird" by their standards."

"If Roxas is involved, too, it really can't be anything good..."

- . - . -

Once Ventus and Vanitas reached the living room, they stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of them.

"What."

"These kids sure work fast."

"The."

"Ten minutes ago this still looked like an actual room."

"Hell."

Right on cue, Roxas' head appeared from behind a pile of cushions.

"Congratulations on the eloquence, Ven." he grabbed a pillow and threw it at the two older brothers "Are you going to stand there like idiots or help us out?"

"Help you out do what?"

"We're making a pillow fort!" exclaimed Sora from somewhere on the other side of the room.

What was once a perfectly normal living room looked now more like a bizarre fort, made of everything from sheets to tablecloth. Blankets were tied from the top of one chair to another, and pillows seemed to be everywhere.

- . - . -

After some more shuffling around, Sora got to his feet pulling Roxas up with him. The two twins took a good look around the room, then grinned at each other and high-fived.

"It's done!" Sora announced proudly.

He made his way to Ventus and pushed him to the centre of the room, Vanitas following them while making sure he didn't demolish anything.

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?"

Roxas' only answer was to point to the space under the table, which had been closed off by blankets. Once they had gotten on all fours and entered it, Ventus and Vanitas found themselves in what looked like an actual nest made of pillows.

"I still don't get it."

"We wanted a comfortable place."

"A comfortable place for what?"

"For cuddling, of course." explained Roxas matter-of-factly, sprawling on the pillows and pulling Sora in his lap.

Vanitas stared at the youngest sibling trying to find an appropriate reply. After seconds of silence he settled for a simple "I refuse to believe I'm related to you."

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual." Roxas shot back, earning himself a backhand punch from his twin.

"No fighting allowed. Vanitas" he pointed to said brother "we admitted you to our pillow fort, so you must follow our rules."

"And what would these rules be?" inquired Ventus, putting an arm around Vanitas and trying to find a better position.

"Cuddling is obligatory."

"The more body contact the better." continued Roxas, pulling Sora even closer, effectively spooning him.

"Is kissing allowed?"

"Absolutely encouraged." answered the twins in unison.

Vanitas made a pleased sound and curled up between Roxas and Ventus, earning a chuckle from the oldest brother, who draped his arms over him and got comfortable on the pillows.

"I need a break from studying, anyway." added Ventus, voice muffled by the fact that he was nuzzling Vanitas' neck.

"Why did you create a room-wide pillow fort for this, thought?"

"We... we sort of got carried away. We were having fun so we kept adding stuff." answered sheepishly Sora, hands busy playing with Vanitas' hair, whose head was now resting comfortably on his lap.

"I hope you plan on putting everything back in place later. I would like to sleep in my bed tonight."

"Huh, sure, sure, don't worry." Roxas didn't seem to be particularly interested about his brother's sleeping conditions, too preoccupied with getting his hands under Sora's t-shirt.

"Roxas, I'm serious."

"If you give me a kiss, I might feel motivated enough to put the sheets back on your bed later."

"Hey!" interrupted Sora "I'll do it, but you'll have to kiss me, Ven."

"If you want, I can give you a kiss, too." said Vanitas, suddenly interested. That made Roxas try to kick him, which proved to be impossible in their current positions.

"No fighting allowed!" Sora sounded pissed off. "You will help me clean everything up later," he turned around and gave Roxas a quick kiss on the lips "you will have every part of your bed back," he bowed down and kissed Ventus "and you-"

Vanitas didn't let him finish, suddenly getting up and kissing him.


	4. On a date

**Characters/Pairings:** Sora/Roxas

**Rating:** K

* * *

He had said it almost as a joke, without giving it much thought other than a _well, it would be nice_, so when Sora answered with an enthusiastic "Yes! I would love to go on a date." Roxas could just stare in disbelief, then quickly reassure Sora that yes, he really wanted to go on a date, he was just surprised that he had accepted.

It hadn't been long since Roxas had regained a body for himself, and while adjusting to his new life at Sora's side he had realized that maybe he was a little too fond of him. Axel (who seemed to have given up on making people call him by his real name) had joked about how his attraction to Sora was certainly twisted narcissism, and even Riku had picked up on it, approaching him one night and giving him a in equal parts intimidating and embarrassing speech about how he had better not be planning to hurt his best friend's feelings.

So one day, while they were relaxing in Twilight Town, he asked Sora out, ready for a rejection of sorts that would have helped him get over his infatuation. But the opposite had happened, and now he and Sora were at Disney Town for their date.

- . - . -

They had been walking around for a few minutes when Roxas grabbed Sora's hand, making him jump a little.

"S-Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. This is the first time I go on a date..." Sora looked way more than 'a bit' nervous, actually looking like he was ready to cry at any moment.

"Relax, it's just a date, right? But I can't believe nobody ever asked you out before." Roxas flashed him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand, hoping that would make the other boy understand there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Well, I was asked out, but I never accepted... it's not like there was any point, after all. Explaining why I had to leave after it wouldn't have been nice. And I like being free, I guess." At that, Sora became completely red. "I-I mean... that came out completely wrong. If it's with you it's fine, though, we travel together and I really like spending time with you and... I should really shut up now." he finished with a nervous look.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes!" answered Sora with a grateful expression.

- . - . -

"You know, I was serious when I said that I like spending time with you." said Sora between bites, trying his best not to let his Donald Fizz melt in the heat of the afternoon "There's something creepy about eating an ice cream that looks like one of your best friends."

"I like being with you, too, or I wouldn't have asked you out. I'm glad you accepted." Roxas was busy trying to figure out if the little crown on his Royalberry was actually edible or not "And it's your fault for buying that. The Royalberry was great, sweet and sour."

"I was surprised when you asked me, and I was afraid it was a joke, so I answered quickly before you had the chance to take it back." he grinned at Roxas. "I had never really thought about us being more than... well, I'm not sure what we're even supposed to be in the first place, but being with you like this, it seemed like a nice thing."

"I didn't expect you to actually accept, but I'm glad you did." grinning back, he used his napkin to clean a drop of ice cream on Sora's cheek "I like you, Sora. I don't know if it's because of what we are, but I have a heart now and even though it's the first time I feel like this, I know I enjoy this feeling. Fighting with you, spending some time together like this... being at your side makes me happy."

Sora had a light blush on his cheeks and a serious expression "I like you, too, and I hope we will travel together for a long time, even after this whole Xehanort thing will be over once for all."

"It's only the first date and you're already talking as if you're asking me to marry you." replied Roxas, making Sora go completely red again. "Well, I'm way too young for settling down, but if it's travelling together it should be fine."

Smiling at each other they got up and held hands again.

"What about another round of Fruitball before going back?"

"Be ready, this time I won't lose!"


	5. Kissing

**Characters/Pairings:** Sora/Vanitas; Sora/Ventus; Sora/Roxas

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** AU, incest

**A/N:** I would have liked to post this much sooner, possibly along an update for Darkness Flowing, too, but this past month has been crazy and some serious real life issues happened that completely killed my writing inspiration for a while. Hopefully it's back now.

This takes place in the same AU as chapter 3, and you can see some more of the brothers' dynamics.

* * *

If there was one place Vanitas liked on the school grounds, it was the roof of the main building. Up there he could ditch lessons and sleep peacefully under the warm light of the sun, undisturbed by the world, who ignored his whereabouts. Or at least, most of the world.

- . - . -

Amongst the many peculiar skills Sora possessed, there was the ability to always know where his brothers were. That morning, when he realized he had somehow accidentally swapped his house keys with those of his older brother Vanitas (recognizable from a gear shaped keychain), knowing that if he didn't return them immediately there was the risk he wouldn't live to see another day, Sora sighed and looked at the weather outside, knowing immediately where he needed to go.

Slipping out of class without being noticed wasn't an issue, but obliviously his twin wasn't stupid and shot him an angry glare, at which Sora replied with an apologetic look and a blown kiss.

Opening the door to the roof a few minutes later, Sora spotted his brother laying on the ground, head resting more or less comfortably on his bag and headphones plugged in his ears. Stepping closer, he noticed Vanitas was sleeping, so he carefully placed the keys inside one of the pockets of his bag and took his own back.

Looking up at the sky, Sora realized it was too much of a nice day to waste it doing some stupid test, so he looked back down to his brother and slowly got on top of him on all fours. Grinning, he bent down and started placing gentle kisses on his cheeks. It didn't take much for Vanitas to get annoyed, and still sleeping he tried to swat the annoyance away, only to realize what was actually going on and suddenly sit up, causing himself and Sora to hit each other's forehead.

"Fuck, Vani, that hurt."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Kissing you." answered Sora matter-of-factly , rubbing his forehead.

"Any why did you come up here?"

"Huh... I can't remember." he lied.

Vanitas shot him an annoyed glance that clearly showed he didn't believe his younger brother, but then he just huffed and shoved at him.

"Move, you're blocking the sun."

"If I move can I stay up here? I don't want to go back to class."

"Suit yourself."

"Will do!" he said cheerily, laying down next to his brother and using his chest as a pillow.

Vanitas put his headphones back in place, after they had ended up on the ground earlier, and laying down he ruffled his brother's hair and grinned to himself.

- . - . - - . - . -

Ventus had been studying non-stop for almost five hours now, determined to get perfect scores in the upcoming revision tests. Lately he had been slacking off, and it was showing in his grades, which made Aqua worry for him. That, in turn, made him feel terribly guilty, so he had decided to dedicate his whole Sunday to studying. After making breakfast for everybody and cleaning after them, he had locked himself in his room and immersed himself in text books and neatly handwritten notes (courtesy of Aqua).

- . - . -

In retrospect, Ventus should have realized that a simple locked door wouldn't have been enough to stop any of his brothers.

Vanitas would have stood outside of his room, annoying him with all kind of noises until he couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door himself to kick his ass.

Roxas would have simply picked the lock, something Ventus thought the youngest brother was frightfully good at.

Sora... Sora, he idly wondered as he heard the branches of the tree outside his window move, probably didn't even bother checking whatever his door was locked or not.

- . - . -

Sora prided himself into being resourceful, a word that alone made Ventus' big brother radar go off instantly, thanks to some rather interesting past experiences. The first time Sora used the word resourceful in regards to himself he was ten, and he, Riku and Kairi had built a shoddy raft and boarded it with the intent of "discovering new worlds". Ventus still isn't sure if it was luck or greater powers at work, but thankfully several hours later the ocean had pushed the raft back to the mainland, the kids still on it.

He remembers Roxas was so worried he kept insisting they put a leash on Sora.

Ventus was pulled back to reality by the sound of branches shaking violently, and turning to the side he saw Sora put a foot on the frame of the open window and then jump into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer whatever it was.

"Veeen, we're all hungry, aren't you done with studying yet?"

"Sora," he replied trying to stay calm "if you're hungry why didn't you just cook lunch yourselves?"

"We didn't want to eat without you." whined Sora.

"I need to study."

"You studied enough!"

"Did not. Listen, I need to study or I'll fail these tests."

"You can't keep going on an empty stomach! Come on, Ven, have lunch with us and rest a bit. Your brain will be grateful."

Ventus still looked uncertain, but Sora could see his resolution starting to crumble, so he decided to push some more.

"If you come eat with us, I'll give you a reward."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he said, trying to sound skeptical, but the interest visible in eyes betrayed him. After all, a break after all those hours of reading didn't sound too bad.

"Accept first."

Sora's stubbornness wasn't something the oldest brother wanted to deal with at the moment, so he got up from his chair and sighed.

"Fine. What do you want to eat?"

Sora exclaimed something about easy victories and threw himself at his brother, making both of them fall on the bed. He took advantage of the other's surprised yelp to kiss him fully on the mouth, and Ventus' instant reaction was to hug him and kiss him back just as passionately. It didn't last long, their position too uncomfortable, but Sora was grinning widely, clearly pleased with himself.

"Well, that's a nice reward." admitted Ventus, still holding his brother.

"I'll give you something even nicer after we eat." said Sora, winking.

"You know I have to go back to studying later."

Disentangling himself from his older brother, Sora pouted dramatically.

"School sucks."

"I know."

- . - . - - . - . -

Roxas was sprawled on the living room couch, his eyes fixed on the TV in front of him and his right hand tightly holding the remote. If not for a single finger moving rhythmically, pressing the same button over and over to change channels, one would question whatever the boy was even alive or now.

Seeing his twin waste away such a nice summer afternoon, Sora realized it was his duty to go bother him, so he quietly approached him from behind and rested his own head over his brother's. After a few moments there was still no reaction at all.

"Geez, are you even awake?"

Convinced his brother was sleeping, he placed a gentle kiss at the top of his head and remained in that position, liking the feeling of the soft hair tickling his nose.

"Do you plan on moving any time soon?" bothered to ask Roxas after a full minute had passed.

Sora tried to answer, but it came out as a incomprehensible muffled words, so he settled for a defeated whine and encircled Roxas' neck with his arms in a loose hug.

The blond finally put down the remote, leaving the TV to air a basketball match, and bent his head backwards. The upside down image of his brother frowning at him was too adorable to resist, so he kissed him lightly on the lips before speaking again.

"What are you making that face for?"

"Your hair always smells like smoke now."

"I know."

"You spend too much time with Axel."

"I don't."

Sora pouted and went to sit next to his brother.

"What's with these quick answers? I'm getting annoyed, and it was supposed to be the other way around!"

"So you just came here to annoy me?"

"Maybe."

Roxas laughed, his eyes glinting with happiness, and poked his brother on the nose to annoy him some more.

"Does the smell of cigarettes bother you so much?" he asked, wondering if it was the smell itself or the reason why he smelled that way that pissed Sora off.

"Not really, I just don't like the idea of you spending so much time with him."

So it was jealousy. Roxas laughed again.

"Stop laughing!" exclaimed Sora, annoyed "This wasn't supposed to go like this at all." he added, hugging his brother and burying his face into his chest. A few more muffled words followed his action.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Even your clothes smell like smoke..." he whispered, his tone somewhere between defeated and sad.

But the younger twin was enjoying it all too much, so decided to deal one last blow.

"You know how hard it is to get it off, probably even my skin smells like that by now." he watched carefully to catch any reaction "But it's not just cigarettes, I could swear it smells more like the smoke of a wild dancing flame. It's sort of Axel's scent, you know?"

"Now you're speaking too much." growled Sora, tugging at his brother's t-shirt and looking at him directly in the eyes.

Between the heat and the intense staring, Roxas thought he was going to melt. The jealous look in his brother's eyes, which usually made a pleasant chill run down his spine, this time made him feel even hotter, and he could hear his own heart beating quickly in his chest.

"Sora..." he tried to swallow, but even his throat was feeling too hot to function properly.

"What?" it sounded more like barking than anything else.

"I love you."

In an instant, Sora's expression changed from feral to confused to one of pure adoration, with a hint of blushing.

"Where did that come from?"

"The summer heat is fucking with my head."

The brunet giggled and pushed his brother down until they were lying on top of each other on the couch, then he started placing kisses on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, slowly trailing down his body one kiss at time.

"I love you, too." he said when he was somewhere between the other's collarbone and shoulder.

"If you keep tugging at my t-shirt like that you'll ruin it. Let me take it off."

Sora answered with an appreciative moan and moved back to give Roxas enough space to move. As an afterthought, he removed his own t-shirt, too, before going back to reverently kissing his twin's body.

"This is way nicer than wasting my afternoon in front of the TV."


End file.
